


Cut Me Down

by blisters



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: (nyoka is the captain), Canon means nothing, F/F, captain nyoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisters/pseuds/blisters
Summary: Ellie’s face reddened further, but she didn’t pull away, and Nyoka wondered at this, and at the vulnerability that she was showing now that they were alone, away from her family and the rest of the crew. The trust involved was a delicate thing, but she couldn’t keep from reaching again to Ellie’s face, and placing a hand on her cheek. Ellie’s eyes widened and flickered as she looked into the eyes of her captain.
Relationships: Ellie Fenhill/Nyoka
Kudos: 14





	Cut Me Down

Ellie picked up a rock and was about to throw it through the window of her parents’ house when Nyoka got hold of her wrist and swung her around. “Enough, Ellie.”

“Those motherfuckers! Telling me to fuck off so they can collect on my death. Those –”

Nyoka tightened her grip. “We’ll get that insurance money. Now I said, that’s enough.”

“Fine.” Ellie dropped the stone as Nyoka let go of her, and turned away from the shut door. Suddenly she looked very tired. “I just – thought that would go differently.”

“What were you hoping for?”

“I wasn’t _hoping_ –” Ellie’s mouth twisted. “I just thought they might _see_ me for once, and think about _why_ I left this shithole instead of just being relieved that I wasn’t around to scandalize the neighbors anymore, and they could have at least _pretended_ to be happy that their only child wasn’t dead, instead of treating me like – like an inconvenience in their perfect little lives, and –”

Ellie stopped to take a breath, and Nyoka stepped forward to tap her cheek. “Ellie, look at me.”

Ellie took several slow breaths and looked up at Nyoka, her face bright with indignation and, now, embarrassment. “I –” She looked at her feet, then back at Nyoka. “Sorry. I’m acting like a child, aren’t I.”

“A little.”

Ellie’s face reddened further, but she didn’t pull away, and Nyoka wondered at this, and at the vulnerability that she was showing now that they were alone, away from her family and the rest of the crew. The trust involved was a delicate thing, but she couldn’t keep from reaching again to Ellie’s face, and placing a hand on her cheek. Ellie’s eyes widened and flickered as she looked into the eyes of her captain.

“Hey. How about we scandalize the neighbors, one last time?”

Ellie took a sudden breath, then grinned as she pulled Nyoka in. Their lips met and Nyoka pressed her into the wall, where they stayed until a Byzantium guard arrived to tell them there had been a public indecency complaint and to clear off. Whether the complaint was for making out in the residential district or simply for the dirt on their clothes, they didn’t know.

* * *

“You’ve really got it bad, huh?”

Parvati flipped her comm face down on the mess table as Ellie passed behind her. “If by that you mean I like her a lot, then sure, Ellie, I got it bad.”

“How many times have you even spoken to her, though? And I don’t mean through the comm, I mean like a face-to-face real conversation.”

Parvati frowned. “More than a couple. And these conversations we have are just as real. They’re different, is all. Anyway, what’s it to you?”

Ellie sat herself on the far side of the table. “It’s nothing to me. I’m just wondering if you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself with this whole romance.” She smirked on the last word.

Parvati colored. “You don’t know the first of it, and if you don’t care as much as you say then I’d rather you keep your wonderings to yourself. Or do you just like cutting me down, Ellie?”

“Well it in’t my fault you make it so damn easy.”

Parvati looked as if she was working up to a retort, when someone else spoke.

“Ellie.” Nyoka was leaning against the doorframe, looking tired. “Apologize to Parvati, please.”

Ellie flushed, then collected herself and turned to Parvati. “Sorry,” she said quietly. “That was – sorry.”

Parvati looked confused, and almost as embarrassed as Ellie. “Hey, don’t worry about it.”

Nyoka straightened up. “Come by when you get a chance, Ellie, and we can talk about that insurance policy.” And she left.

* * *

Ellie knocked on the door of Nyoka’s cabin, and after a moment it opened, and Nyoka stood before her.

“Come in,” she said, and stepped aside. Ellie entered, and the door closed. She thought Nyoka would sit down, but she stayed standing, just looking at Ellie.

“I think,” she said slowly, “I’ve figured out why you give Parvati such a hard time.” Ellie opened her mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say, and closed it again. “She lets herself be so damn vulnerable all the time. It can be a lot, and I know you’ve got trouble letting yourself open up at all.” She paused. “Which is why I was surprised, I guess, back in Byzantium, after we saw your parents. I’m not criticizing,” she said, as Ellie started to protest, “it’s good to be vulnerable now and then, and I appreciate you feeling comfortable around me.” She stepped closer, and took Ellie’s hand in hers. “There’ll always be a place for you here on this ship. I want you to know that.”

Ellie turned away, fidgeted. “Alright, captain, I get it.” Nyoka was closer now, but Ellie wouldn’t meet her eyes. “And, thanks.” She looked up to see Nyoka grinning down at her, and frowned. “Now will you quit with the teasing and kiss me?”

Nyoka laughed. “I think you like it, though. When you said you were acting like a child back in Byzantium, you wanted me to tease you a little for it. Am I wrong?”

Ellie took a shuddery breath, then grabbed Nyoka by the front of her shirt. Nyoka thought she was going to be pushed away, that she’d gone too far. Then Ellie pulled her in and hid her face in Nyoka’s chest. She muttered something and Nyoka laughed again, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“You’re … not wrong.”

Nyoka kissed her then, lifting her chin and pulling her in by the waist. When they came apart Nyoka cupped her cheek. “Good girl.”

Ellie huffed and began pulling Nyoka toward the bed. Nyoka pushed her into a sitting position, then stepped in between her legs. She stroked her cheek again, then moved her hand into Ellie’s hair; she tightened her grip and slowly pulled, so that Ellie looked up into her face.

“How far do you want me to take this?”

“Take … ?”

“Do you just like being teased now and then,” Nyoka’s other hand moved to Ellie’s chest; her thumb brushed a nipple and Ellie’s breathing became faster, “or do you want more?” She leaned down, her mouth against Ellie’s ear. The hand on Ellie’s breast moved lower, loosened the tie on Ellie’s pants, cupped her sex. “Do you want me to do this, while I tell you that you’re a spoiled little bitch who plays at being a pirate?”

Ellie gasped, and her hips jerked forward against Nyoka’s hand. Nyoka lifted her head to see Ellie’s face, to be sure; and what she saw was everything she’d ever wanted.

“Yes …” Ellie whispered, then closed her eyes as Nyoka’s hand began to move again.

**Author's Note:**

> idek ok


End file.
